My little Pony: Friendship is magic (season 1)
by Nightfly123
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime, one where they will discover that the fate of an entire kingdom lies not only on their shoulders, but, also on the shoulders on their friends as they face off evil villains and solve friendship problems between either themselves or their friends.
1. Friendship is Magic part 1

**Hello everypony. Here is my first attempt of following the TV series. I hope that you will enjoy it. Also the credit goes to Master Mr B. :)**

* * *

Shining Star: "Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The youngest brought out the moon to begin the night, thus the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all different kinds of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but, shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but, the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of Darkness: Nightmare moon".

"She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponydom: The elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took responsibility of both...

"...sun and moon.." Twilight continued as she took over the role of storytelling. "And harmony had been maintained for generations since".

"Well, it looks like, it's training time" said Shining Star as he stretched until his stomach grumbled. "It also seems, I'm going to need something to eat, too".

"Hmm...The elements of Harmony" said Twilight as the lavender unicorn began to ponder thoughtfully. "I know, I've heard of those before...but, where?".

"It seems unclear, right now" said Shining Star as he pondered about the elements of Harmony's whereabouts. "I know one thing, adventure is coming and I can't wait".

[theme song]

After pondering about the elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star are busy making their way back to the observatory. They have been busy doing research about the legendary objects, although Shining Star has also been busy training himself and eating lots of food. The latter causing Twilight to become increasingly annoyed.

Shining Star is a white pony with mixture of dark-light blue mane and blue eyes. He also has an quill and parchment-like cutie mark on his flank, which showed his special talent for writing as he has always loved writing in his spare time. He could never forget his own reaction, when he had found out that he has finally got his own cutie mark.

They are currently walking on the road, when they are met by three other ponies. Their names being Twinkleshine, minuette and Lemon heart. It has become clear to Shining Star, about why they are there and he quickly became worried. He knows that Twilight is obsessed with studying, which is what made Twinkleshine's offer more troublesome.

"There you are, Twilight!, Shining Star!" said Twinkleshine as Twilight and Shining Star stopped in their tracks. "Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard, you want to come?".

Shining Star could only face-hoof himself, knowing exactly what Twilight's answer is going to be to that particular question. He has heard it many time, which would explain his sense horror as he waited for the familiar response to come. Unfortunely for him and the three other ponies, it did come as he'd a big feeling that it was coming.

"Oh, sorry, girls..." said Twilight as she became nervous at the offer. "I got a lot of studying to catch up on".

" Does that pony do _anything_ except study? asked Twinkleshine as she looked at Lemon Heart. "I think...she's more interested in books, than friends".

"It was worth a shot" said Shining Star before he turned to the three ponies. "Sorry about that Twinkleshine, but, hopefully, she'll come around, eventually".

Twinkleshine could only give a nod in acknowledgment, before Shining Star began running after Twilight as the two passed by two more ponies on a bridge. Despite Twilight running straight past them without waving back, he was the only one to return the wave as he continued to go after Twilight in hopes of getting her to be more social.

"I know, I've heard of the elements of Harmony" said Twilight as she ran up the stairs with Shining Star following her a few seconds later.

They had no idea, that an small male pink Dragon with green spikes was making his way to the two as he carried an present out in front of him with his claws. He had just approached the door, when Twilight accidentally slammed it into him as the impact sent him flying backwards as Shining Star began to check him over for any injuries.

"Ow!" groaned Spike as he is still reeling from having the door slammed into him.

"Spike!, SPI-IKE!, Spike?" shouted Twilight as she looked around until she managed to find him. "There you are, quick, find me that old copy of _predictions and prophecies_".

Shining Star began to help Spike in finding the book, while also taking the time to train too as he hopes to become stronger. It has become an habit for him, since he has been constantly training himself in case any threat would come to pose a threat to Equestria. After training for a bit, he and Twilight noticed Spike's now-torn present.

"What's that for?" asked Twilight as she pointed a hoof at the present.

"It was a gift for Moondancer, but..." said Spike as he held out the present, though he didn't need to say anymore to make it clear that he can no longer use the present.

"Oh Spike, you know, we don't have time for that sort of thing" said Twilight as she began to move a pile of books.

"But we're on a break!" protested Spike as he continued to help out in finding the _predictions and prophecies_ book that Twilight is trying to find.

"Don't worry, Spike" said Shining Star as he began to gently move some books from a pile gently. "I'm sure, that Moondancer and you make a happy couple".

The comment caused the young Dragon to smile, while they kept on trying to find the book as it is difficult to find sometimes. They searched and searched, while Twilight was becoming more and more frustrated at not finding the book. She was still pulling out multiple books, until she finally let her own deep frustrations get the better of her.

"No, no, no...no, no, no!" grunted Twilight as she couldn't hold in her frustration anymore. "SPIKE!".

"It's over here!" called out Spike as he had the book in his claws, before he and the book were pulled down by Twilight, who began to flip through the pages.

"Ah!, _Elements, Elements_" said Twilight as she continued to try to find the right page. "E...E...E...Aha!, _Elements of harmony: See Mare in the moon_?".

"Mare in the moon?" Spike pondered as he put the books back in their proper places. "But that's just an old ponies tale".

"I don't think so, buddy" said Shining Star as he talked while Spike put the books away. "I mean, seriously, have you looked at the moon in the past few nights?".

"Mare...mare...Aha!" Twilight exclaimed as she'd finally found the right page. "_The Mare in the moon, a myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring nighttime eternal_!".

"Spike!, Shining Star!" said Twilight as she caught the two's attention. "Do you know, what this means?".

"No...Whoa!, OW!" said Spike as he finally lost his balance on the ladder, though, luckily for him, Twilight managed to catch him.

"It sounds like a threat" said Shining Star as he gave his own answer to Twilight's question. "Which also means, that I need to start training".

"You're always training" said Twilight before she focused back on Spike. "Take a note please, to the princess".

"Okey-dokey" said Spike as he got off Twilight and he got ready to write the letter.

"_My dearest teacher_" said Twilight as she begun to speak the words for Spike to write. "_My continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster_-".

"Hold on!" said Spike as he was finding it difficult to write the word _Precipice _that Twilight used. "Prece... prece...".

Shining Star could only look at the two in worry, knowing that Twilight will have to use a word, that Spike can easily write. He knows that it takes time, although it's clear to him that Twilight is hoping to have the letter written and sent to the princess quickly. Unfortunely in order to do that, they must first find a word that Spike can easily write.

" .."Threshold." said Twilight as she hoped that Spike will find it easier to write that word down.

"Threi…" said Spike as he even found that word too hard to write, which didn't help Twilight in the slightest.

" Um, "brink"?" asked Twilight as Spike still couldn't seem to find it easier to write, though Shining Star thought that there is another reason for Spike's hesitance.

"Umm, Twilight?" said Shining Star as he managed to get Twilight to look at him. "It appears that, Spike is looking for a word that would fit the whole situation".

"Ugh" groaned Twilight as she refocused her attention on the young Dragon. "That something really bad is about to happen!".

That did the trick as Spike finally started writing again, which caused Shining Star to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight. He knows very well, Twilight can be impatient at times as he had found out over the years he'd spent with her. It still didn't help the fact, she is too busy focus on studying than actually trying to make friends with others.

"_For you see_" said Twilight as she continued speak, while Spike wrote it down. "_The mythical mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night!. Something must been done, to make sure that this terrible prophecy does not come true. We await your quick response, your faithful students Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star_".

"Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star" said Spike as he wrote down both of the names on the letter. "Got it!".

"Great!, sent it!" said Twilight as this caused Shining Star and Spike to hesitate.

"Now?" asked Spike as he became unsure about the timing of sending the letter.

"Of course!" said Twilight as she wondered why Spike is being hesitant about sending the letter to the princess.

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight" said Spike as he remained hesitant about the idea. "Princess Celestia's a little busy, getting for the summer sun celebration".

"That is very important" said Shining Star as he agreed with Spike. "Besides, it is a part of her royal duty to be prepared for it, she isn't the princess for no reason".

"Thanks Shining Star" said Spike as he refocused on Twilight. "And it's like, the day after tomorrow-".

"That's just it, Spike" said Twilight as she got into his face with urgency in her voice. "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the summer sun celebration!, it is imperative that the princess is told right away!".

"Impera...Impera" said Spike as he tried to remember how the word is spelt.

"Important!" bellowed Twilight as the mere tone of her voice, sent Spike backwards into a bookshelf.

"Whoa!" said Spike as he hit the bookshelf.

Shining Star instantly ran over to Spike, where he made sure that he's alright and didn't have injuries of any kind. He is serious getting worried, about Twilight is treating Spike as he knows that it isn't the young Dragon's fault for finding some words difficult to spell. He can only hope, that Twilight will start to take it easy on the guy".

"Okay, okay!" said Spike as he sent the letter by using his green flame on it, which caused it to disappear. "There it's on it's way, but, I wouldn't hold your breath".

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike" said Twilight as she didn't take Spike's warning to heart. "In all the years, she's been mine and Shining Star's mentor, she never once doubted me. Isn't that right, Shining Star?".

"Well, I'll admit, that is true" admitted Shining Star as he knew Twilight is right. "She doesn't doubt you, but, still it's not a good idea to be overconfident, Twilight".

Suddenly and without warning, Spike felt as if he was about throw up until a he managed to burp out a letter. It is the proof that, princess Celestia had received the letter that Twilight had sent to her as the sight of the letter caused Twilight to grow in more confidence. Despite Twilight's confidence, Shining Star prefers to be open-minded.

"See?, I knew she would want to take, immediate action" said Twilight as if to prove her point.

"_My dearest, most faithful students Twilight and Shining Star_" said Spike as he read out the letter. "_You know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely_...".

"Mm-hmm" hummed Twilight as she clearly took Celestia's words to prove that her teacher hasn't doubted her.

"She ain't going to like these next words" said Spike to Shining Star before reading the letter again. "_But you_ simply _must_ _stop reading those dusty old books_!".

The shock on Twilight's face was priceless, which gave the opportunity for Shining Star to laugh at the sight. Unfortunely he received a glare from Twilight, who didn't find it amusing for Shining Star to laugh at her as she smirked by pointing out his name. This caused Shining Star to stop laughing, knowing his name is also on the letter.

[commercial break]

It didn't take long for them to get on a flying chariot, which is being pulled by two strong Pegasus royal guards. Shining Star found himself enjoying the ride, while Twilight didn't find the ride enjoyable as she knew it meant that she'd to get away from her studying to focus on other things. Spike, on the other hand, is still reading the letter.

"My dearest Twilight and Shining Star" said Spike as he read out the remaining contents of the letter. "There is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends".

"Ponyville, huh?, that does sound good" said Shining Star as he in excitement, while Twilight groaned. "I hope that, it does have some delicious food for me to eat".

"Look on the bright side, Twilight" said Spike as he tries to cheer up Twilight, who continued to pout. " The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library! Doesn't that make you happy?".

"Yes, yes it does, you know why?" said Twilight as her mood brightened up. "Because I'm right!, I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return".

"Then..." said Spike as he knew that Twilight is ignoring an important part of the letter. "When will you make friends, like the princess said?".

"She said to check on the preparations" said Twilight as Shining Star looked at her in surprise. "I'm her student and I'll do my royal duty, but, the fate of Equestria does not rest on me or Shining Star making friends".

"I'll try to make some friends" said Shining Star as he looked at Twilight in an suspicious manner. "It is not like you, to ignore a mission from Celestia herself like this".

Twilight ignored his comment as she found him annoying, before they found themselves touching down on the surface. After landing in Ponyville, they got off the chariot as Shining Star decided to take a moment to look at the place with an happy facial expression. Twilight, on the other hand, is busy talking to the royal guards that'd took them.

"Thank you sirs" said Twilight as her gratitude caused the royal guards to smile.

It wasn't long until they began to walk throughout Ponyville, where they took the time to check out the scenery around them. Shining Star is impressed, by what he is seeing so far as he sees many types of ponies doing their own part in preparing for the summer sun celebration. Spike himself is busy trying to get Twilight to make some friends.

It was also at that very moment when a female pink Pony arrived, which got the attention of both Spike, Twilight and Shining Star. The latter was curious, especially because he has never seen an pink pony before in his life as he wondered about the identity of the pony. He saw that, Twilight is hesitant to talk to her, which didn't surprise him.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" said Spike as he encouraged Twilight to talk to the pink pony. "Come on, Twilight, just try!".

"Um...hello?" said Twilight as she managed to at least say a word to the pink pony.

"GASP!" exclaimed the pink pony as she had an shocked expression on her face, before she runs away at top speed.

"Well, that was interesting, alright" said Twilight in an unamused tone.

"I hope, that she'll be careful next time" said Shining Star as he watched the pink pony go. "If she doesn't, she could very well hurt somepony by accident".

After meeting the pink pony, Spike got out an checklist as they set off to complete it. The first thing on the list involved an apple farm, that has an big tall pink barn facing the field as it also faced the nearby trees that are hold apples in their branches. While Shining Star looked around, Spike was busy focusing on trying to complete the checklist.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist" said Spike as he read out the contents of the list. "Number one, Banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres".

"Heehaw!"

The sound came from an female orange Earth pony wearing an hat, came running out of nowhere. She has blonde hair and tail, which are tied in an ponytail along with having an three apples-like cutie mark on her flank. She ran towards an nearby tree, where she bucked it as this caused the apples to fall from the tree.

"She must have tone of experience in doing that job" said Shining Star as he turned his attention to Twilight. "Ok, Twilight, it's time to make our first friend".

"Let's get this over with" said Twilight as she began to make her way over to the female orange Earth pony. "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle".

"Well, howdy-doo, miss Twilight" said the female orange Earth Pony as she began to shake Twilight's hoof with speed. "A pleasure making your aquaintence, I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends".

"Friend?, actually I...er...we...". said Twilight as Applejack let go of her hoof, before the latter faced Shining Star.

"Also, my name is Shining Star, it's an honour to meet you" said Shining Star as he felt his hoof being shaken roughly. "Ok...I'll admit...that...is...a...bit...too...much".

"So, what can we do for you?" asked Applejack as Twilight's hoof was still shaking until Spike stopped it, before he snickered, which earn an unamused look from Twilight.

"Well, we are in fact here" said Twilight as she begins to explain why she, Shining Star and Spike are there. "To supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebrations".

"And you're in charge of the food?" asked Shining Star as he managed to stop his hoof from shaking.

"We sure as sugar are" said Applejack in an proudly manner. "Would you care to sample some?".

"Definitely, I'm starving" said Shining Star as he felt his stomach grumble in hunger again.

"So long as it doesn't take too long" said Twilight as Applejack began to ring an triangle bell.

"_Soups on, everypony_!" called out Applejack as other ponies came into view.

Shining Star and Twilight were picked up, by a mass of ponies as they were carried to an round table. It has an green coloured cloth on it, where the mass of ponies put the two along with Spike back on the ground as they recovered from the shock. When they did recover, they found themselves watching Applejack as she introduced the other ponies.

"Now why, don't I introduce you all to the apple family" proposed Applejack.

"Thanks, but, I really need to hurry-" said Twilight before she was cut off by Applejack.

"This here is Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Appel Strudel, Apple tart, Baked Apples. Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp...".

Applejack took a deep breath, before she carried on.

"...Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests".

"Wha…?, soup's on?" retorted an elderly Green female Earth Pony, who woke up from her nap. "I'm up and here I come, ah'm coming".

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family" said Applejack as this caused Twilight to spit out the apple, that Applejack had put in her mouth earlier.

"Okay well, I can see the food situation has been handled" said Twilight in an nervous manner. "So, we'll be on our way...".

"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom as she gave Twilight the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, but, we have an awful to do" said Twilight as she hoped the little filly could understand why she couldn't stay.

It did not have the desired effect, because everypony including Shining Star gave an disappointing sigh. Shining Star personally felt hungry, he had been waiting to eat some food and now it appeared that he isn't going to get the chance to eat any. Luckily for him and the Apple family, Twilight found she had no choice, but, to concede in defeat.

"Fine" said Twilight as her answer caused everypony to cheer in delight.

Two hours later though, they are now walking to complete the next task on the checklist. Unfortunely for the two Ponies, they had eaten too much food as Shining Star had an stomach ache as he begins to have second thoughts on eating too much food. Twilight herself wasn't doing any better, who's stomach is now clearly showing.

"Food's all taken care of" said Spike as he ticked it off the list. "Next is the weather".

"Ugh..." groaned Twilight as she couldn't get rid of her own stomach ache. "...I ate too much pie".

"Hmmm, there's suppose to be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash" said Spike as he looked at the clouds. "Clearing the clouds".

"Well, she's not doing a very good, is she?" said Twilight as a blue blur suddenly slammed into her and Shining Star, which caused them to fall into mud.

"Who said, no pain, no gain" asked Shining Star as he fell on top of Twilight. "Definitely wasn't kidding".

"Nng" groaned Twilight as she was on the bottom of the pile.

"Uh?, 'scuse me?" laughed the blue Pegasus, sheepishly, as she got off them. "Lemme help you".

She grabbed an nearby rain cloud, where she placed over the two as she had it downpour on both of them. It didn't help the situation, because now Shining Star and Twilight are now wet as the two looked at the female blue Pegasus, unamused. This caused the female blue Pegasus, to laugh nervously again as she tried to help them out again.

"Oops, I guess, I overdid it, that prank is a classic!" said the blue Pegasus as she remembered about drying the two. "Um, oh, how about this?, my very own Rain-Bow dry!".

She began to flying around them at speed, which caused an wind tunnel to dry them. Unfortunely for her though, she overdid it as she had no idea about how Shining Star and Twilight now looked as she finished using the wind tunnel. She didn't see the results of her work, until she had landed back on the ground feeling proud of herself.

"Don't thank me, you're quite welcome" said the blue Pegasus as she looked at the two, before she burst out laughing with Spike doing the same a second later.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight in an unamused tone.

"The one and only, why?, you heard of me?" said Rainbow as she got herself back into the air, while knocking away Spike in the process.

"In terms of today?, yep, we've heard of you" said Shining Star as he gave an puzzled expression.

"I heard that, you were suppose to be keeping the skies clear" said Twilight as she sighed before introducing herself. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Shining Star, the princess sent us to check on the weather".

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap" said Rainbow as she rested on an nearby cloud. "I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing".

"Practicing for what?" asked Shining Star and Twilight as they became curious.

"The Wonderbolts" said Rainbow as she became excited at the sound of the name. "They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!".

"The...Wonderbolts?" asked Twilight as a smirk came onto her face.

"Yep" replied Rainbow as she continued to rest on her cloud.

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" asked Twilight again as she gave an sly wink at Shining Star, who was briefly confused before realising her plan.

"That's them" said Rainbow as she still didn't move from the comfort of her cloud.

"Pfff!, please!" retorted Twilight as she managed to finally get Rainbow to face her. "They'll never accept a pony, who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day".

"Hey!, I could clear this sky ten seconds flat" claimed Rainbow as she had no idea, that she had fallen into Twilight's trap.

"Prove it" challenged Twilight as she remained smirking at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow was surprised at the challenge, before she began clearing the clouds from the sky. Twilight and Shining Star, could only watch on in shock at what they were seeing in front of their eyes as the blue Pegasus managed clear the sky. They were certainly surprised, at the speed that Rainbow Dash was using to do and the time she'd set.

"Loop-de-loop around and wham!" said Rainbow as she finished off the last cloud. "What did I tell you?, Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging".

"She's right, that was ten seconds" said Shining Star in shock as he brought out his timer. "I even took the time, to bring this to make sure that she's telling the truth".

"You should see the look on your faces" laughed Rainbow as she flew quite near them. "HA!, you're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star, I can't wait to hang out some more".

"Wow, she's amazing" said Spike as he watched Rainbow leave, before he started playing with Twilight's now poofy mane as Twilight give him an look of wonder.

They carried on walking as they'd completed, the next task on the checklist as they began making their way towards an building with a large dome. When they got there, they found themselves looking at the many decorations that've been put up. Spike was reading the checklist, while Shining Star continued to look at the decorations.

"Decorations, beautiful" said Spike as he seemingly made a comment on the decorations.

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely" said Twilight a she, too, looked at the many types of decorations. "This ought'a be quick, I'll be at the library in no time, Beautiful, indeed".

"Not the décor...her" said Spike as he pointed out an female white Unicorn with an purple mane.

She also has an three diamonds-like cutie mark, she is currently busy sorting out the ribbons as she tries to find the one that she believes would fit for the special occasion. Knowing that they have to make friends, Shining Star and Twilight walked over to her. Shining Star even took the time, to notice that Spike is developing an crush on the pony.

"No, no, no, oh!" exclaimed the female white Unicorn as she looked at each ribbon. "Goodness, no".

"How are my spines?" asked Spike as he checked his own spines. "Are they straight?".

"They sure are, buddy" said Shining Star as he whispered to Spike. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you will make a good impression on her".

"Good afternoon-" said Twilight as she ended up being cut off by the female white Unicorn.

"Just a moment, please!" said the female white Unicorn as she continued to look at the ribbons. "I'm in the zone as it were, oh yes!, Sparkle always does the trick does it not?, why Rarity, you are a talent".

Shining Star watched as Rarity finally chosen a ribbon to use, she use her Unicorn magic to wrap around an pole. When she had done the task, she turned round to face the ponies and young Dragon who have come to see her. However, from the moment that she saw Shining Star and Twilight's mane, she became instantly horrified at the sight.

"Now, um, how can I help yo-AAAH!" shouted Rarity as she looked at Twilight in horror. "On my stars, darling!, whatever happened to your coiffure?!".

"Oh you mean, my mane?" asked Twilight as she briefly looked at her own messy mane. "Well, it's a long story, I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair".

"Out of _my_ hair?, what about _your_ hair?" asked Rarity as she ran over to Twilight, before looking at Shining Star. "What's your name, mister?, your mane is messy, too".

"I am Shining Star" said Shining Star as he introduced himself and Twilight. "This here is Twilight Sparkle, as for our manes?, well, let's just say that we got muddy".

"Oh, that's terrible" said Rarity as she got behind the both of them. "You two must be cleaned up, at once, being muddy does not give a good impression".

Before either Twilight or Shining Star could do anything, they felt Rarity starting to push them from behind against their will. Shining Star was briefly stunned, before understanding why Rarity would want them to get cleaned up. Unfortunely he is the only one, because Twilight wasn't sure about where Rarity was taking them.

"Wait!, where are we going!?, help!" panicked Twilight as she was being pushed by Rarity from behind, while Spike followed with love in his eyes.

They were soon taken to another building, which is revealed to be Rarity's Boutique as they entered the building. They were taken to a room, where they put in front of a mirror as Rarity begun putting different outfits on them. Every time an outfit was put on them, it was taken down due to Rarity believing that it doesn't fit them well.

"No, no, uh-huh, too green" said Rarity as she constantly changed the clothing. "Too yellow, too poofy, not poofy enough, too frilly, too...shiny...".

"It's ok, Rarity, mine's fine" said Shining Star as he looked at his black and white smart suit. "In fact, it feels quite comfortable, I don't feel an itch, whatsoever".

"Thanks for the compliment" said Rarity as she focused on tightening Twilight's current dress. "Now come on dears, you were telling me, where you're both from".

"I've...well, we...were being sent" strained Twilight as Rarity was tightening her dress too tight. "...from Canterlot...to-".

"Huh?, Canterlot!?, I'm so envious!" said Rarity as she let go of the straps, which caused Twilight to fall forwards. "The glamour, the sophistication, I've always dreamed of living there, I can't wait to hear all about it!, we are gonna be the best of friends, you and I...".

Without warning, Rarity pulled Shining Star and Twilight close her as the two became uncomfortable. The two could only hope, that Rarity will get distracted by something as they both wanted to get going as quickly as possible for different reasons. Luckily for the both of them, the distraction came just in time as Rarity looked at Twilight's dress.

"Emeralds?, what was I thinking!?" exclaimed Rarity as she begun to search for something other than Emeralds. "Let me get you, some rubies".

"Quick!, before she decides dye my coat a new colour" said Twilight as she ran for it with Shining Star following her, before they quickly grabbed Spike, who' still lovestruck.

After leaving Rarity's Boutique, Shining Star and Twilight began to make their way towards their next destination. Spike, on the other hand, is busy daydreaming about Rarity as he still couldn't get the image of the beautiful Unicorn out of his heard. Shining Star could only smile, knowing that the young Dragon has developed a crush on the Unicorn.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" asked Spike to no one in particular.

"Focus Casanova" said Twilight in an sarcastic tone. "What's next on the list?".

"Oh, uh, music!" said Spike as he got back to the checklist. "It's the last one!".

It was at that very moment, when they heard the sound of music coming from nearby. They followed the music, until they found an female Yellow Pegasus with an pink mane and tail busy practicing an music rehearsal with some animals. It was going well, until one of the birds began singing out of tune as this caught the Pegasus's attention.

"Oh my, um, stop, please, everyone, umm" said the female yellow Pegasus as she spoke the bird. "Excuse me, sir?, I mean no offense, but, is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now please follow me, a-one, a-two, a-one-two-three-".

"Hello?" said Twilight as she accidently scared the birds away and scaring the female Pegasus. "Oh my, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. We're just here to check up on the music and it sounds beautiful".

The female yellow Pegasus slowly landed on the ground, where she rubbed an hoof across the ground. She is clearly shy, due to the fact she's so quiet as well as struggling to make or maintain eye contact with either Twilight or Shining Star. The latter two looked at each other in worry, before Twilight attempted to make conversation with the Pegasus.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight as she introduced herself. "What's your name?".

"Also, I'm Shining Star" said Shining Star as he introduced himself. "We just want to know your name, that's all, we're not gonna hurt you".

"Umm...I'm Fluttershy" said the Fluttershy, in an very small quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight, because she couldn't hear the name.

"Um...my name is Fluttershy" said Fluttershy, in even quieter tone than before.

"Didn't quite catch that" said Twilight as she still couldn't hear the name.

Shining Star could only look in deep worry, while Fluttershy could only give a small squeak. It was right then, when her birds came back after they had fled earlier as Twilight began to become unsure about whether she should still try to talk to Fluttershy. She looked at Shining Star, who nodded, which was the signal to talk to Fluttershy again.

"Well, umm, it appears that your birds are back" said Twilight as she noticed the birds had came back. "So, I guess everything's in order, keep up the good work".

"Uh, Twilight, I think it's best to give her some time" advised Shining Star as Fluttershy squeaked again. "She'll speak when she feels, that she's ready to speak".

"Oookay…" said Twilight as she began to move away from Fluttershy, before facing Spike and Shining Star. "Well, that was easy".

Unknown to either of them however, Fluttershy decided to take a peek at them. She was stunned by the sight of Spike, which caused her to go from being shy to being excited in an matter of seconds as she couldn't believe she's seeing a Dragon. Shining Star heard the gasp, which made him smile at the sight of Fluttershy smiling.

"A baby Dragon!" exclaimed Fluttershy as she flew over to Spike, knocking Twilight away in the process. "Oh, I've never seen an baby dragon before, he's sooo cute!".

"Well, well, well" said Spike as he gave an smirk to an downed Twilight, while Shining Star helped her rise to her feet again.

"Oh my, he talks" said Fluttershy as she is clearly impressed by the fact Spike talks. "I didn't dragons could talk, that's just so incredible, I-I just don't even know what to say".

"Well in that case, we better be going" said Twilight as she used her magic to pick up Spike and put him in her back, before she started to walk away.

"Wait, wait!, what's his name?" asked Fluttershy as she began to follow them and Shining Star.

"I'm Spike" said Spike as he introduced himself to Fluttershy

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy" said Fluttershy as she finally revealed her name. "Wow, a talking dragon and what do dragons talk about?".

"Absolutely everything" said the Pegasus as Twilight could only groan in annoyance at this, while Shining Star could only pat her gently on the back to assure her.

"Well...I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." said Spike as he begun recount his life's story and the day's events, which did not improve Twilight's mood.

It was sunset by the time that they reached the library, where Shining Star took the time to look at the library in all it's glory. He smiles at the sight, clearly being impressed by the structure of the tree as well as the fact it's also practically a treehouse. While he's doing that, Spike has just reached the final details of the current day's events.

"...and that's story of my whole entire life!, well up until today" concluded Spike as a thought came to mind. "Do you wanna hear about today?".

"Oh yes, please" said Fluttershy, before Twilight suddenly turned round to face her, which caught Shining Star's attention.

"I'm so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" said Twilight in an plain manner. "This where I'm staying with Shining Star, while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep".

"No, I don't" protested Spike, before he was thrown to the ground by Twilight. "Whoa!".

"Awww, wook at dat" said Twilight in an baby talk tone. "He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his widdle balance".

"Poor thing" said Fluttershy as she scooped him up and entered the Golden Oaks library with Shining Star following her inside. "You simply must get into bed...".

"Yes, yes" said Twilight as she interrupted Fluttershy and pushed her back outside the library. "We'll get right on that, Well g-night".

Shining Star could only look on in shock, he couldn't believe Twilight had pushed Fluttershy out. He knew full well it is rude of her to do that, especially when Fluttershy was only trying to take care of Spike like she would with any creature. Before he could reprimand Twilight for her rudeness, Spike managed to beat him to it.

"Huh, rude much?" said Spike as he gave Twilight an glare.

"I'm sorry Spike" said Twilight as she apologised to Spike. "But I have to convince the princess, that Nightmare moon is coming and we're running out of time".

"Easy there, Twilight" said Shining Star as he tried to assure Twilight. "The princess already knows she's coming, besides, you did send her a letter, not long ago".

"I know that, Shining Star" said Twilight as she looked at him. "I just need to be alone, so I can studying without crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time, now where's the light?".

Unfortunely for Twilight, the light was turned on as it revealed that they are surrounded by lots of ponies. Shining Star jumped in shock at the sight, wondering about who could have known about their location at the Golden Oaks library. It is that moment, when an female pink Pony that he'd seen from earlier made her appearance.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the female Pink Earth Pony. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!, were you surprised?, were ya?, were ya!?, huh-huh-huh?".

"Very surprised" said Twilight in an annoyed tone. "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_".

"Well, that's silly!" responded Pinkie Pie in her cheery tone. "What kind of welcome party, would this be if it were quiet?, I mean, duh, bo-ring!. Y'see, I saw you when you first got here remember?, you were all "hello" and I was all like (GASP) remember?, Y'see, I've never seen you two before and if I never saw you before, that meant that you're both new. Cause I remember I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville".

"I think that, I managed to get all of it" said Shining Star as he rubbed his neck, while looking confusingly at Pinkie Pie.

"And if you're new" continued Pinkie Pie with her explanation. "That meant you haven't anyone yet and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have friends and if you don't have any friends, then you must be lonely and that made me so sad, then I had an idea and that's why I went (GASP)!, I must throw you a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville!, see?, and now you have lots and lots of friends!".

While Twilight was busy getting herself a drink, Shining Star witnessed to his shock that the other ponies from before appeared next to pinkie Pie. Unfortunely it also at that very moment, when he turned round to find Twilight with her cheeks puffed out and her facing turning. He had a bad feeling, that she had drunk something spicy.

"Are you alright, Sugarcube?" asked Applejack as she became genuinely concerned for Twilight.

Twilight's only response is flames erupting from her mane, tail and her mouth. She can only give out the sound of a steam engine, before she rushed upstairs to bed after the flames had died out as Shining Star could only look on in concern for her well-being. He decided to investigate, whether Twilight had drank an spicy drink unknowingly.

"Aww, she's so happy, she's crying!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as Shining Star focused on the drink, before Spike found the culprit.

"Hot sauce" said Spike as he read the label, before he began using the bottle.

"That would explain it" said Shining Star as he looked at Spike. "Be careful Spike, make sure to not let yourself, become an victim of that spicy stuff".

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" said Spike as he poured it onto a cupcake.

Shining Star and Spike both spent the night partying, which also gave Shining Star time to speak to his new friends. After spending time with them, however, he decided to go and check on Twilight as he knows that she's probably not feeling well. He'd found her groaning from the noise downstairs, when Spike also made his appearance.

"Hey Twilight!" said Spike as he wore a nightshade on his head. "Pinkie Pie's playing, pin the tail on the pony, do you wanna play?".

"NO!" shouted Twilight as she expressed her annoyance. "All the ponies in this town are crazy!, do you know what time it is?".

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration" said Spike as he looked at Twilight. "Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the princess raise the sun, you should lighten up, Twilight, it's a party".

Unknown to Spike, he had no idea that Twilight has proceeded to silently imitate him in a mocking manner. Shining Star witnessed this, which gave him an good reason to be concerned about Twilight's behaviour towards Spike and the other ponies. He knows Twilight is better than this, but, he is also aware of her current annoyed state of mind.

"Ugh, here I thought, I'd time to learn about the Elements of Harmony" said Twilight as she expressed her frustration. "But silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!".

After letting out her frustrations, Twilight went back to focus on what she'd read. There was one particular quote from the book, that has really got her spooked as she got up to look out of the window and She looked out into the night sky. It's clear that her worries still remain, especially concerning the possible return of Nightmare Moon.

"_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year_" said Twilight as she repeated the quote. "_The Stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring everlasting night_".

"I understand you're worried, Twilight, but, don't worry" said Shining Star as he made his way over to her. "We'll get this through, together, no matter what".

"I know, Shining Star, but, I hope the princess is right" said Twilight as she looked at Shining Star in worry. "I hope it, really is just an old pony tale".

Twilight allowed herself to be hugged by Shining Star, who silently expressed his own worries about Nightmare Moon's possible return. He has heard the stories, which he always took to heart as he knows it to be true, despite it being a story. He and Twilight were still looking out the window, when Spike entered her room again.

"Come on, Twilight and Shining Star" said Spike as he got their attention. "It's time to watch the sunrise".

The two ponies gave each other comforting smiles, before they began to leave the Golden Oak library as they made their way towards the town hall. When they got there, everyone else had already arrived at the location. They are also joined by Pinkie Pie, who stood next to them as she continued to be her happy and cheerful self.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Pinkie Pie to no one in particular. "Are you excited, cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went (GASP), but, I mean, really, who can top that?".

"In just a few moments" said Mayor Mare, a pony who is in charge of Ponyville. "Our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!, and now it is my great honour to introduce to you, the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and moon, each and every day, the good, the wise and the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...".

"Ready?" asked Fluttershy to her birds, who chirped back in agreement.

"...Princess Celestia!" announced Mayor Mare as Rarity opened the curtains and Fluttershy played the music, but, unfortunely there is one problem: Celestia is missing.

"Huh?" said Rarity as she couldn't believe that the princess hasn't appeared.

"This can't be good" said Twilight in worry as Shining Star rubbed her back in comfort.

"Remain calm, everypony" said Mayor Mare as she tried to keep everyone calm. "There must be a reasonable explanation".

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she thought it was a game. "Is she hiding?".

"She's gone!" said Rarity as this caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"Ooh, she's good" remarked Pinkie Pie as she still believed it to be some kind of game that Celestia is playing.

Suddenly she yelped in shock as a dark cloud mist made it's way got to the podium. It is there, where it morphed into the shape of an large female black and blue Alicorn. The sight of her caused everyone to gasp once again, while Twilight and Shining Star felt sick to their stomachs at the sight of the Alicorn that they'd read in the legends.

"Oh no" said Twilight as she began to panic. "Nightmare Moon".

Spike was in so much shock at the sight of the evil Alicorn, he literally fell off his seat on Twilight's back. Shining Star did an quick check-up on him, where he made sure that the young dragon is alright before facing Nightmare Moon again. He felt his own face, turning from his usual cheery mood into an very serious facial expression.

"Oh my beloved subjects" said Nightmare Moon as she laughed evilly. "It's been so long, since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces".

"What did you do to our princess!?" demanded Rainbow Dash as she tried to go after Nightmare Moon, but, was held back by Applejack.

"Whoa there...Nelly" said Applejack as she tried to restrain her friend by biting her rainbow tail.

"Why?, am I not royal enough for you?" asked Nightmare Moon in angry tone. "Don't you know, who I am?".

The facial expressions from everypony gave her their answer, it is clear to her that they haven't heard of the stories. Twilight and Shining Star shared an worried look, knowing that they are the only ones to have read about Nightmare moon. They were clearly disturbed, by the fact that nobody else seems to remember her.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" remarked Pinkie Pie as she thought it was another game. "Um, Hokey smokes!, how about...Queen meanie!, no, black snooty, black snooty".

Before Pinkie Pie can try to guess any more names, she had an apple cupcake shoved into her mouth by Applejack. The latter used her left fore-hoof to do so, because she is still trying to restrain Rainbow Dash from going after Nightmare Moon. While Applejack succeeded in quieting Pinkie Pie, the latter began to eat the apple cupcake.

"Does my crown no longer count?" asked Nightmare Moon as she glared at everypony in the town hall. "Now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?, did you not recall the legend?, did you not see the signs?".

"We did" said Twilight as she and Shining Star stepped forward towards Nightmare Moon. "And I know exactly, who you are, you're the mare in the moon: Nightmare Moon".

"Well, well, well" said Nightmare Moon as she was impressed by Twilight's knowledge. "Somepony who remembers me, Then you also know why I'm here?".

"You're here to...to..." said Twilight as she tried to remember, but, she couldn't.

"To bring eternal night or something?" asked Shining Star as he wondered if that is said in the legend.

"Remember this day, my little ponies" said Nightmare Moon as she chuckled in triumph. "For it was your last, for this moment forth, the night will last forever!".

Nightmare Moon began to laugh evilly, while a dark cloud swirl appeared and thunder rang out. Twilight and Shining Star, could only look at Nightmare Moon in pure horror as they couldn't believe their own eyes that the wicked mare of Darkness is back. What made it worse for them was the fact, it appears that this time, she is back for good.

To be continued...

(End theme)

* * *

**Oh dear, this ain't good, Nightmare Moon is back :(**

**Also, I know that the format is very familiar to Master Mr B's story, but, I will try to make the events of my story different to his, with the first one being my OC, who will have the personality of Goku from Dragon Ball (which includes his huge appetite and thirst for battle, along with being obsessed with training) and he will have an signature power or even a form from it, which I can put into this story if it's fine with everypony, though, I will have to find a way to make it in this story as a whole.**

**Secondly, my OC will appear alongside the rest of the Mane six in each of their respective episodes. He will interact with them, even during their solo episodes.**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button.**

**That's all for now and I hope that you enjoy the story. :)**


	2. Friendship is Magic part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 of this story. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Shining Star could only look on in deep anger at the sight of Nightmare Moon, especially because of the fact she had appeared in Celestia's place. He wasn't the only one furious, because Mayor Mare herself wasn't happy to see the Mare of darkness in the town hall. This led to her calling on the royal guards, to help deal with the evil Alicorn.

He personally wasn't sure if that was actually an very good idea to do, considering he saw how powerful that the villain has become. Although he was hesitant about it, he watched as the royal guards stood as they waited for orders to attack the evil Alicorn. Those orders were given by Mayor Mare personally, who's anger can be seen clearly.

"Seize here!" shouted Mayor Mare as she sent the royal guards towards Nightmare Moon. "Only she knows, where the princess is!".

"Stand back, you foals!" shouted Nightmare Moon as she used her magic to knock back the guards.

After seeing the royal guards being struck down by Nightmare Moon, Shining Star had enough as he openly challenged the Alicorn. This briefly surprised Nightmare Moon, who quickly regained her composure as she began to charge her magic with her horn. She wasn't the only doing it, because Shining Star is currently doing the same.

He brought his head down towards the right side of his own body, where he kept his horn facing his enemy as he continues to charge his magic. Twilight was not sure about what Shining Star is doing before she quickly realised what type of attack that he'll sent at Nightmare Moon. She could only watch, while Shining Star finished charging up.

"KAAAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEEEEE!" shouted Shining Star before he lunched his horn forward at his enemy. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Shining Star threw his Kamehameha wave beam at Nightmare Moon, who fired back with an power beam of her own as the two beams collided. It was a small beam struggle, that only lasted for a few brief seconds before Shining Star was overwhelmed by his enemy. It's clear to Twilight Sparkle, that Shining Star's attack isn't powerful enough.

After witnessing his own beam being overwhelmed by the Mare of Darkness, Shining Star was sent flying backwards into Twilight as the latter helped him up. The two only watched, before Nightmare Moon turned into dark mist as she quickly escaped the town hall. Applejack lost her grip on Rainbow Dash, who began to follow the dark mist.

"Come back here!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she followed the dark mist until she couldn't keep up any longer. "Nighttime?, forever?".

It was at that very moment as she remembered Nightmare Moon's words, when she saw both Twilight and Shining Star running off somewhere. The sight of the two running, caused Rainbow Dash to become surprised at first until she quickly became suspicious. She wasn't sure about where they're going, though she does intend on following them.

"Where are they going?" said Rainbow Dash as she watched Twilight and Shining Star running. "They seem to know something, that the rest of us don't know".

While having no idea that they had been spotted by an suspicious Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Shining Star had managed to get back to the library. After they had arrived back at the library, Shining Star helped Twilight put Spike to rest in his basket for the night. Despite being put into his basket to rest, Spike wanted to chase after Nightmare Moon.

"Uh..we gotta stop the Nightmare!..." said Spike as he is clearly tired before he fell asleep.

"You've been up all night, Spike" said Twilight in an soft and motherly tone. "You are a baby dragon after all".

"Besides, we'll be fine, buddy" said Shining Star as he smiled at Spike. "After we've defeated Nightmare Moon, we'll let you know all about it".

They began to searching around the library for an important book, which was proving to be a difficult task for the both of them as they searched. While they are busy searching, Twilight was taking the time to take quick glances at Shining Star for any sign of injuries. After seeing he has no injuries, Twilight went back to searching.

"Elements, Elements, Elements..." said Twilight in an frantic tone as she became frustrated. "Ugh!, how can we stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?".

"It should be here, somewhere" said Shining Star as he kept searching through different shelfs. "Maybe we are looking in the wrong section, I bet that it is in the E sec-".

Suddenly and without warning, Rainbow Dash appeared from nowhere as he got into Twilight's face. The latter was forced to walk backwards nervously, while Shining Star could only look on in worry as he could see that Twilight is in a bad position right now. He watched on in concern, hoping that Rainbow Dash would take it easy on Twilight.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" demanded Rainbow Dash as she continued to get into Twilight's face. "And how do you and Shining Star know about Nightmare Moon, huh?, are you two spies?, whoa!".

Rainbow Dash felt something or rather someone bite her tail, which is revealed to be Applejack. She didn't come along either, since the other three ponies have entered the Golden Oaks library themselves as they joined both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Shining Star himself, felt glad that Applejack had arrived to restrain Rainbow Dash.

"Simmer down, Sally" remarked Applejack as she finally let go of her friend's tail. "She and Shining Star are no spies, but, they sure do knows what's going on, don't you Twilight and Shining Star?".

"Yes, we do, Applejack" said Shining Star as he looked at the five friends in the eyes. "But for now, we should listen to Twilight, she's going to explain the details".

"Thanks, Shining Star" said Twilight as she gave him a smile before looking at the five ponies. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon, some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but, I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!".

"It's basically, a work in progress" explained Shining Star as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There is a book about the Elements of Harmony, but, we can't seem to find-".

"Elements of Harmony: A Reference guide" said Pinkie Pie, who is currently looking at a book in an nearby shelf.

"How did you find that!?" asked Twilight and Shining Star as they ran over to Pinkie Pie's position, knocking her away in the process.

"It was under E" said Pinkie Pie in an singing tone as she got up without a problem and bounced around, while Shining Star could only face-hoof himself in disbelief .

"Oh" remarked Twilight as she got the book with her magic, before she started to read it out-loud. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but, only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five Elements, was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters".

Unknown any of them however, a dark magical mist had appeared outside of the Golden Oaks Library. It watched through a window, all the while listening to every word that Twilight was reading out to the other ponies before it heard the mention of the Elements last known location. It is at that very moment, that it decided to zip away silently.

While Twilight was still reading the book, she along with Shining Star and the five ponies began walking. They walked out of the library, before heading in the direction of an dark and spooky-looking forest that could send shivers down anypony's spines just by looking at it. Shining Star looked at the forest, his face full with curiosity and wonder.

"It is now located in what is now-" said Twilight before she, Shining Star and the others found themselves looking at the forest in front of them.

"The Everfree Forest!" said the whole group as they shuddered at the sight of the scary forest before them.

"Whee!, let's go!" said Pinkie Pie in her usual cheery tone as she was about to bounce forward.

"Not so fast" said Twilight as she stopped Pinkie Pie in her tracks. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but, Shining Star and I can handle this alone".

"No can do, Sugarcube" said Applejack as she began to make her way into the forest. "We sure ain't letting any friends of ours go into that creepy place alone, we're sticking to you two like Caramel on a candy apple".

The rest of the ponies hummed their agreement, before they followed Applejack into the dark forest. The mere sight of their bravery, caused Shining Star to smile as he can see that they are conquering their fears of the forest in order to help save Equestria. He realised however, that Pinkie Pie was the only one of the five who hasn't moved yet.

"Especially, if there's candy apples in there" said Pinkie Pie as she got some stares from Twilight and Shining Star. "What?, those things are good!".

Shining Star and Twilight could only share an puzzled expression, before they watched as Pinkie Pie entered the forest. They followed not long after, which gave them the chance to have an conversation of their own as they managed to catch up with the others. The two are currently, talking about Shining Star attacking Nightmare Moon.

"That was a brave thing, you did, Shining Star" said Twilight as she smiled before her concern showed. "But attacking Nightmare Moon, it's a reckless thing to do".

"I had to do something, I can't just stand by" said Shining Star as he looked at Twilight with a smile. "Besides, I don't think that she was attacking me with her full power".

"Really?, what makes you think that?" asked Twilight as she became confused by what he's saying. "You think that, she was actually just toying with you, the whole time?".

"Exactly, she could've killed me already" said Shining Star as he thought more about that possibility. "I get the feeling that, she knew I wasn't powerful enough to beat her".

Twilight began to feel uncomfortable hearing that, especially because of the fact Nightmare Moon defeated Shining Star with ease. It wasn't the defeat itself that scared her, it was how easy Nightmare Moon managed to overwhelm Shining Star in their energy beam battle. The fact it only took a few seconds, unnerved Twilight as she shuddered.

Shining Star realised that Twilight is feeling unnerved, which resulted in him rubbing Twilight's back in comfort as the latter smiled. He returned the smile, knowing that the both of them will take on this threat together in order to save Equestria from Eternal night. After they had their conversation, Twilight began talk to the other five ponies.

"So, none of you have been in there before?" asked Twilight as she and Shining Star shared an nervous expression.

"Ugh heavens no!, just look at it-it's dreadful!" said Rarity as she made her opinion of the forest very clear.

"And it ain't natural" said Applejack as she agreed with her friend. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria".

The seven of them had no idea, that the dark mist was following close behind them. It was flying just below the cliff edge, before it entered through the cracks. Shining Star himself thought he had seen something familiar. He checked to see what it could be, before he gave an unsure expression as he wasn't sure about what he'd just seen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twilight as she wondered what Applejack meant.

"No pony knows, you know why?" said Rainbow Dash as she lowered her voice to an spooky level and slowly crawled over to Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Rainbow, quit it!" scolded Applejack as she wasn't impressed with Rainbow Dash trying to scare their friends.

"Cause everypony, who's ever come in" said Rainbow as she got closer to the three ponies, ignoring Applejack in the process. "Has never come out!".

Rainbow suddenly jumped up in front of them, which caused Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to flinch backwards a bit. Unfortunely though, the cliff gave way as the dark mist was revealed to be behind the cliff giving way in the first place. This sent everypony, except Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, towards the ground from an huge height.

"Fluttershy!, quick!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she raced downwards to rescue her friends.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness" panicked Fluttershy as she quickly joined Rainbow Dash.

Luckily while they were slipping down the cliff, Pinkie Pie was rescued by Rainbow Dash and Rarity was saved by Fluttershy. Despite this however, Applejack and Twilight along with Shining Star are still trying to avoid heading towards their deaths. Applejack managed to grab an nearby branch, while Shining Star and Twilight held on for dear life.

Twilight found herself dangling over the edge, while Shining Star was desperately trying to keep himself and Twilight from falling. He had found himself next to Twilight, who is busy holding onto the cliff-edge for dear life as she tried to keep herself from falling to her death. Shining Star used one of his hoofs to hold onto her hoof to keep her safe.

"Hey Applejack!, we need help!" shouted Shining Star as he looked at the orange pony. "Twilight and I won't be able to hold on!, much longer!".

"Hold on!, I'm a-coming!" said Applejack as she let go of the branch, before heading towards Twilight and grabbing her fore-hooves.

"Applejack!, what do I do?" panicked Twilight as Shining Star tried to calm her down by stroking her back, while Applejack managed to spot something in the air.

"Let go" said Applejack in a plain tone as this caught the attention of both Twilight and Shining Star.

"What?" asked Shining Star as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you _crazy_?" retorted Twilight as she thought Applejack has lost her mind.

"No I ain't" said Applejack as she remained perfectly calm. "I promise you'll be safe".

"That's not true!" said Twilight as she still thought letting go was a bad idea.

"Now listen here" said Applejack as she continued to calmly speak to Twilight. "What I'm saying to you, is the honest truth, let go and you'll be safe".

Twilight quickly looked at Shining Star, who is busy looking at something below him. He finally turned his attention to Twilight, who watched as he nodded his head at her with an comforting smile on his face and this encouraged Twilight to let go of Applejack. Shining Star watched on, waiting to see if somepony is going to come to rescue Twilight.

"YAAAAAAAH!" screamed Twilight before she felt something grabbing her, which is revealed to be Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Phew!, WAH!".

The two flying Pegasus lost their grip on her a bit, which caused them to fall briefly. Luckily they managed to stop themselves, which led to an more smoother landing towards the ground as Rarity and Pinkie Pie are there waiting. Shining Star, who is still holding onto the edge of the cliff, watched Twilight with a smile as he knows she's now safe.

"Sorry girls" apologised Fluttershy as she lowered Twilight to the ground. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two".

Twilight watched as Applejack came hopping her way down towards them. After she had landed back on the ground, Twilight looked back up towards the cliff as she sees Shining Star still there holding onto dear life as much as possible. Applejack, spotting this, called out to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to help out Shining Star, too.

Before they even had the chance to rescue him, Shining Star took this opportunity to teleport himself to safety. It resulted in him teleporting next to Twilight, who gave him an hug from the moment he instantly appeared next to her. It is a hug that he gladly returned, before they released each other as they and the others got moving again.

Unknown to them however, the dark mist had swooped through the forest as it managed to find it's next target. It's next target happened to be an mysterious creature, that was busy sleeping rather peacefully minding it's own business. Unfortunely for the poor thing, it was woken up instantly when it felt something sharp stab into it's paw.

"Are you alright, Shining Star?" asked Twilight as she looked at him in worry. "You did give me a scare there, you had me worried".

"Sorry about that, Twilight" said Shining Star as he gave her an comforting look. "I wanted to make sure, that you were safe first".

"That's very kind of you" said Twilight as she smiled before patting his back. "But that doesn't mean, you have to remain behind".

"I understand, Twilight" said Shining Star as he paused before speaking again. "Besides though, we need to look out for each other".

Twilight smiled as she gave him another hug, which he returned as they released each other. They and the other five ponies walked onwards, while Rainbow Dash began to brag about what she and Fluttershy did in rescuing everyone. The mere sound of her bragging, caused Shining Star to shake his head as he let her continue to brag.

"And once Pinkie Pie and Rarity were saved" bragged Rainbow as she recounted the past event. "Whoosh...me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop and WHAM!, caught you and Shining Star in the nick of time".

"Umm, you do realise something?" said Shining Star as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Twilight and I were there, Rainbow Dash, no need to brag".

"Yes Rainbow, I was there" said Twilight as she agreed with Shining Star. "And I'm very grateful, but, we gotta-GASP!".

Suddenly they found themselves looking at an hybrid between an Lion and Scorpion. Shining Star himself was shocked at the sight, he had an look of recognition in his eyes as he looked at the hybrid that is standing in front of him. He knew exactly who the creature is, knowing that it is someone that he himself has not seen in such a long time.

"A Manticore!" shouted Twilight in horror as she and the other six ponies looked at the Manticore in front of them. "We gotta get past him!".

"Hold on a sec, Manny Roar?, is that you?" asked Shining Star as he looked at the hybrid in shock. "Wow, how long has it been?, I really have missed you, big fella".

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second" said Rainbow as she looked at Shining Star in astonishment. "You actually know this Manticore, Shining Star?".

"Of course, his name is Manny Roar" said Shining Star as he looked at Rainbow with a smile. "I met him once, when Celestia brought me to see him".

"Okay, that should mean one thing" said Applejack as she gave an hopeful expression. "He should be able to recognize you, Shining Star, right?".

"It depends on his mood, really" said Shining Star as he rubbed his neck nervously. "He'll recognize me if he's happy, but, he won't if he's angry, plus, it's been a while".

Manny Roar tried to attack them, but, Rarity gave him an buck in the face to make him jump back. Shining Star could only watch on, while the others-except Fluttershy-joined in on attacking the Manticore. The two could only give each other worried looks, before Fluttershy began whisper something in Shining Star's ear as he nodded in agreement.

"Take that you ruffian!" shouted Rarity before Manny responded by growling, which caused her mane to become messed up. "My hair!, woop-".

She had to quickly duck, in order to avoid Manny Roar's attempts to swipe her as she quickly dashed away. Fluttershy and Shining Star continued to watch in concern, before Fluttershy realised something as she began to once again whisper in Shining Star's ear. The latter nodded in understanding, before he realised what Fluttershy is saying.

"Wait" said Fluttershy as she tried to get the others to stop, but, her soft voice didn't reach them.

"Hey guys, wait!" shouted Shining Star as he, too, tried to get them to stop what they're doing. "You don't have to fight Manny, he just needs help that's all!".

"YEE-HAW!, git along, little dodgie" said Applejack as she got herself on Manny's back, the latter not liking it as he tried to shake her off.

"Wait" said Fluttershy as she still desperately tried to get her friends to stop attacking Manny Roar.

"Come on, guys" said Shining Star as he began rubbed his neck nervously. "Fighting him is not helping, you know".

"Whoa!" shouted Applejack as Manny tossed her off him, which caused her to fly through the air, seeing Rainbow Dash in the process. "All yours partner".

"I'm on it!" said Rainbow as she joined in on attacking Manny Roar.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy as she spoke a little louder, but, it still didn't stop her friends from attacking Manny.

Rainbow continued to attack Manny Roar, who responded by roaring at her. The mere force of the roar, caused Rainbow to be blown backwards. Which was witnessed by Twilight and the others, along with Shining Star as he began to try to calm down Manny Roar. He knows that fighting Manny, will not solve the current situation.

"Rainbow!" shouted Twilight as she became worried for Rainbow.

"Manny, it's me, Shining Star" said Shining Star as he tries to calm Manny down. "Listen to me buddy, we're friends, right?, you have to calm down".

He was shoved out of the way by Manny Roar, which caused Twilight to become worried for him. He assured her that he's ok, before Twilight turned her attention back to the Lion/Scorpion hybrid as they began to have an stare-down. Manny grunted at them, while Twilight and the others began digging their hooves into the dirt in anger.

Twilight snorted in anger with smoke appearing out of her nostrils, before she and the others charged at Manny. Shining Star could only watch in concern, knowing that it is likely that Manny will cause some damage to them due to his size. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were getting closer, when Fluttershy quickly stopped them.

"WAIT!" shouted Fluttershy as she held up her hoof to her friends, who stopped in their tracks.

After stopping her friends from attacking Manny Roar, Fluttershy went over to him as she hopes to calm him down. This caught everyone's attention, including Shining Star as he watched on as he wondered about what the yellow Pegasus is going to do. He along with Twilight and the others could only watch, while Fluttershy reached Manny Roar.

"It's okay" said Fluttershy as she held one of Manny's front paws, which revealed an thick thorn stuck in it. "Oh you, poor, poor little baby".

"Little?" replied Rainbow in stunned surprise as she and the rest of the ponies watched on with interest, while Manny gave Fluttershy an sad facial expression.

"Now this just might hurt, _just_ a second" said Fluttershy in her gentle tone, before she quickly pulled out the thorn.

Manny briefly gave a roar of pain, before he quickly scooped up Fluttershy. This got every pony worried for Fluttershy, since they thought that she is going to get eaten by the Lion/Scorpion hybrid as they knew that there's nothing they could do. Shining Star himself was concern, knowing that he has no idea what Manny might do with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" shouted every pony as they feared the worst for their friend, before they saw that Manny is instead licking her to show his gratefulness for removing the thorn.

"Aw, you're just a little baby kitten, aren't you" replied Fluttershy as Manny continued to lick her, while letting every pony go past him, before setting her back down.

"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Twilight as she wondered about how Fluttershy could have known, that the thorn was the cause of the problem.

"I didn't" said Fluttershy as she walked past both her and Shining Star. "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness".

The words caused Twilight and Shining Star to smile, before they followed the rest of the group in carrying on with their mission of stopping Nightmare Moon. They carried on walking deeper into the forest, while they had no about what kind of obstacle they will have to overcome next. Shining Star himself remained on high alert for any surprises.

"Ugh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky much" said Rarity as everyone's vision went dark. "Well I didn't mean it literally".

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces" said Twilight as she started to worry. "And we wouldn't even know it".

"Stay calm, we must stay together, every pony" said Shining Star as he activated his horn's magic. "For those ponies with horns, use them to light the way for others".

"Nice thinking Shining Star, now we can see" said Applejack as she gave Shining Star an grateful smile. "Though I wonder, why isn't Twilight and Rarity using their magic?".

"It's probably because, they want to preserve it" said Shining Star as he gave his own explanation. "Besides, we all need to be ready for anything that comes our way".

It wasn't until after he had said that, when he saw the dark mist floating beside them without the rest of the group noticing. He wasn't sure what the dark mist is doing, although he does have his suspicions as he watched it float away into a nearby tree. He had a bad feeling growing in his stomach, at what this could very well mean.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies" said Rarity after she had accidentally bumped into Twilight.

"Right here...ugh" said Rainbow as she felt her hooves getting mud on them.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped into something" said Applejack as she revealed her muddy hooves before she heard Fluttershy scream in terror. "It's just mud".

Unfortunely for Applejack when she turned round, she found herself looking at the cause of Fluttershy screaming. They heard the sound of growling, which is revealed to be coming from the trees with scary faces on them that surrounded them. Every pony-except Shining Star and Pinkie Pie-screamed, while the pink pony was actually laughing.

"Huh?" said every pony-except Shining Star and Pinkie Pie-in shock.

"Pinkie, Shining Star, what are you doing!?" shouted Twilight in pure horror. "Run!".

"Don't worry, Twilight, everything's alright" said Shining Star as he received an confused look from Twilight. "Pinkie Pie has found the answer, to solving this problem".

"Oh girls, don't you see?" said Pinkie Pie before she began to sing.

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going doo-ow-ow-n_

"Tell me, she's not..." said Twilight as she couldn't believe that Pinkie Pie is actually singing.

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me froo-ow-ow-n_

"She is" answered Rarity as she confirmed that Pinkie Pie really is singing during a time of crisis.

_I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way_

_To deal with fears at all_

"Then what is?" asked Rainbow Dash in confusion as Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of her.

_She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh and make them disappear"._

_HA!, HA!, HA!_

Pinkie Pie got in front of a tree, where she laughed at it as the scary face on the tree quickly disappeared. The darkness itself disappeared too, which caused Twilight and the rest of the group to gasp in shock as they began to join in on the fun. Pinkie Pie continued to sing, while the rest of the ponies continued to laugh at the other scare trees.

_So giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you, then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...hahahaha...heh..._

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!_

After all of the scary faces on the trees had disappeared, the ponies fell on their backs as they laughed. Shining Star himself was laughing the hardest, which is evident with tears of joy forming in his eyes as he and the rest of the ponies recovered. He wiped away the happy tears, before he along with the group continued their important journey.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, can I ask you something?" asked Shining Star as Pinkie Pie nodded her head. "What was the lesson, behind that experience, exactly?".

"The lesson is actually simple, Shining Star" said Pinkie Pie as she responded with a smile. "Sometimes we learn things, when we are ready for them".

Shining Star smiled at the lesson with Twilight doing the same, before they carried on walking with the others. They were still having good time laughing, when they came across a wide stream with water raging violently as it blocked their path to the other side of the stream. There was nothing they could do, except just look on in wonder.

"How are we going to get cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie as she asked the question that was on every pony's mind in that moment.

It was at that very moment when they heard the sound of crying, they looked towards it's source. It is revealed that the source of the crying, appears to come from an male purple lanky sea Serpent as they all began to wonder why he's so upset. Shining Star himself noticed he has a mustache, except that now one half of it is missing completely.

"Huh?" remarked Pinkie Pie as she became confused at the sound of the crying.

"What a world!, what a _world_!" sobbed the male seas Serpent as he continued to cry.

"Hold on a second, I know him" said Shining Star as he became excited again. "That's Steven Magnet, princess Celestia took me to meet him once, for an assignment".

"You know him too, Shining Star?" asked Rarity as she became very curious. "Also please tell me, what kind of assignment, did the princess give you exactly?".

"Well firstly, yes I do know him" said Shining Star as he walked over to Steven. "Second of all, it was research about the different creatures living in Equestria".

"Umm we do have a job to do" said Twilight as she made her way over to the Serpent. "Excuse me sir, why are you crying?".

"Well I don't know" sobbed Steven Magnet as he explained why he's crying. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid!".

Steven Magnet slammed back into the water, which created a huge wave as it headed towards the eight ponies. They didn't have time to get out of the way, before they were splashed all over by the wave as they found themselves soaked in drench. Twilight and the other five ponies were annoyed, while Shining Star just gave a blank expression.

"Oh give me a break" groaned Rainbow Dash as she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Applejack in disbelief.

"Why of course it is" replied Rarity as she spoke up for Steven Magnet. "How can you be so insensitive?".

"She does have a point" said Shining Star as he looked at the others. "It wasn't exactly nice of you, to insult Steven Magnet like that".

"Precisely, Shining Star" said Rarity before she turned her attention back to Steven Magnet. "Oh just look at him, such lovely luminescent scales".

"I know" sniffled Steven Magnet as he began to enjoy Rarity complimenting him.

"And your expertly coiffed mane" added Rarity.

"Oh I know, I know" said Steven Magnet as he ran a claw through his man while smiling.

Shining Star wasn't sure what Rarity was doing, until he began to realise that Rarity is complimenting Steven. He had smiled at the sight of the interaction, before his smile faded as he began to wonder if she is actually just being sincere. He waited for it to play out, knowing that he can't afford to rush off into judgement without first seeing it.

"Your fabulous manicure" complimented Rarity.

"It's so true!" answered Steven as he looked at his fingers.

"All ruined without your beautiful moustache" said Rarity as Steven Magnet started tearing up again.

"It's true!, I'm hideous!" exclaimed Steven Magnet in a dramatic fashion.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected" said Rarity as she suddenly pulled out one of Steven's scales.

"What did you do that for?" whined Steven after he had yelped out in pain.

The other ponies watched in pure horror as Rarity, suddenly swung Steven's scale straight up into the air. The next thing any pony knew, is that Rarity swung the scale back down again in the direction of her own tail as Twilight, Shining Star and the rest of the ponies watched on in shock. Shining Star and Twilight spoke up, to try to stop her.

"Uh Rarity?" asked Shining Star as he forced himself to watch.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight as she couldn't believe what she's seeing.

SWIPE!

The sound of the scale cutting something off rung in the air, that had Twilight, Shining Star and the other ponies in shock. Steven himself fainted again, though this time he didn't create a big wave that would end up splashing the ponies again. They looked on in shock, at the sight of Rarity and her tail having now been clearly cut by the scale.

They watched as Rarity used her horn magic, to pick up the part of her tail that she had cut off. After picking it up, she carefully tied it to the remains of Steven's cut moustache as Steven still had his eyes closed after he fainted earlier. He woke up to find his moustache, to have finally been restored...for the most part at the very least.

"Oh-hohohoho!" cheered Steven Magnet as he admired his partly restored moustache. "My moustache, how wonderful".

"You look smashing" said Rarity as she smiled at Steven Magnet.

"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail" said Twilight in a sad tone as she walked over to Rarity.

"I must admit, that was scary" said Shining Star as he joined Twilight in talking to Rarity. "Also, aren't you worried about your tail, Rarity?".

"Oh it's fine dear, Short tails are in this season" said Rarity as she assured Twilight and Shining Star. "Besides, it'll grow back".

"So would the moustache" said Rainbow Dash as she spoke to Twilight before the latter noticed they can now cross the river.

"We can cross now" said Twilight as she and Shining Star began to cross the river. "Let's go, AH!".

The two were halfway across the river, when they suddenly found themselves on one of Steven's humps. Shining Star himself was surprised too, having no idea that he and Twilight had actually inadvertently stepped on one of the humps. The two looked at Steven as they wondered what he's going to do next, it resulted in him helping them

"Allow me" said Steven as he happily let the ponies use him as a bridge to cross.

Twilight and Shining Star shared a smile, before they and the other five ponies followed them across the river. After reaching the other side, Shining Star took the time to thank Steven Magnet for his help as he continued to follow Twilight and the rest of the group. They carried on the long journey through the forest, always sticking together.

It wasn't long however when they saw old ruins, the sight of them got Twilight and Shining deeply excited. They both couldn't believe the fact, that they are now close to finding the legendary Elements of Harmony as they knew that they are now closer to defeating Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Shining Star continued to look at the old ruins.

"There it is, the ruins that hold the Elements of Harmony" said Twilight as she smiled at the sight. "We made it!".

"I don't believe it, we have actually found the old ruins!" said Shining Star as he noticed Twilight running. "Hey Twilight!, wait up!".

"Twilight!, wait for us!" shouted Applejack as she and the rest of the group began following Twilight.

"We're almost there" said Twilight before she found herself trying to avoid falling off another cliff.

It was lucky that she dig her front hooves against the side of the cliff, in order to avoid tumbling over the cliff. Shining Star ran over to Twilight, where he helped Rainbow Dash get her back to safety as Twilight was shell-shocked by the fact that she nearly fell off a cliff. After getting Twilight back to safety, Shining Star made sure she's ok.

"What's with you and falling of cliffs today?" joked Rainbow Dash as she found it amusing.

"Easy Twilight, just breath, small breaths" said Shining Star as Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "There you go, you're gonna be ok".

"Now what?" asked Pinkie as she wondered what everypony was thinking at that very moment

"Duh" responded Rainbow as she showed her wings to Pinkie before taking to the air.

"Oh yeah" said Pinkie as she quickly remembered that Rainbow Dash can fly.

"That's good news" said Shining Star as he wiped his own forehead in relief. "It's a good thing we have Rainbow Dash, though I'm sure Fluttershy can fly too".

Rainbow Dash flew up before flying towards the fog below the cliff, where she grabbed the other end of a fallen bridge. She landed on the other side, intending to tie the other end of the bridge before she heard the sound of mysterious voices calling her name from somewhere unknown. Shining Star himself heard the voice, that got him worried.

"Rainbow..." said an mysterious voice that seemed to be come from nowhere.

"Who's there?" said Rainbow as she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Rainbow..." said the voice against as Rainbow began to get more hostile.

"I ain't scared of you!" said Rainbow as she stood on her hind legs, using her wings to support, while using her fore-legs to throw mock punches. "Show yourself!".

"We've been eagerly awaiting" said the voice as it continues to keep Rainbow's full attention. "The arrival of the best flyer in Equestria".

"Who?" asked Rainbow as she was curious about who they are referring to.

"Why, you, of course" said the voice as it began appealing to Rainbow's ego.

"Really!?, I mean...Oh yeah, me" stuttered Rainbow as she tried to show that she wasn't surprised. "Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that would ya?, cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_".

"No Rainbow Dash" said the voice as three female Pegasus appeared out of the fog. "We want you to join us, the Shadowbolts, we're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but, first, we need a captain".

"The most magnificent-"

"Yep" agreed Rainbow Dash as she liked where this was heading.

"Swiftest"

"Yes"

"Bravest flyer in all the land"

"Yes" chuckled Rainbow Dash as she liked it even more. "It's all true".

"We need..._you_" said the leader of the Shadowbolts.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Rainbow as she became excited before grabbing the other end of the rope. "Sign me up, just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal".

"No!" said the leader of the Shadowbolts as this caused Rainbow Dash to drop the rope. "It's _them_ or us!".

While Rainbow Dash is busy talking to the Shadowbolts, Shining Star was the first of the group to quickly spot them. He had a terrible feeling, that Nightmare Moon is behind this next obstacle as he thought that Nightmare Moon is using them to prevent Rainbow Dash from tying the bridge. It looked clearly from his perspective, that it's working.

"Rainbow!, what's taking so long!?" shouted Twilight before she spotted Rainbow Dash talking to the Shadowbolts. "Oh no, Rainbow!, Don't listen to them!".

Despite Twilight's attempts of trying to warn Rainbow Dash, the Shadowbolts used the fog to muffle out her shouts. The Fog didn't do just that, it also put Shining Star and Twilight as well as the rest of the group out of view of their Blue Pegasus friend in order to stop them from interfering. Rainbow knew she has an important decision to make.

"Well?" asked the leader of the Shadowbolts as they were starting to become impatient.

"You" responded Rainbow as she shocked the Shadowbolts before clarifying her answer. "Thank you, for the offer I mean, but, I'm afraid I have to say no".

After clarifying her answer to the Shadowbolts, Rainbow Dash went back to the bridge to tie the other end of the rope. While she was doing that, the Shadowbolts became furious at her answer as they turned back into dark mist before floating away furthering ever deeper into the forest. It didn't escape Shining Star's gaze as he watched it go.

When he had finished watching it go however, he turned his attention to see Rainbow has arrived back on their side of the cliff. He joined Twilight, along with the rest of the group in cheering at Rainbow Dash's amazing achievement of choosing her friends over her deepest desires of becoming a flyer. Shining Star was proud of Rainbow Dash.

"See?" said Rainbow as she talked to Twilight and Shining Star. "I never leave my friends hanging".

The comment caused the two unicorns to smile, knowing that they are both very proud of Rainbow Dash's achievement. They smiled at each other, before they refocused back on the task at hand as they along with the rest of the group have finally arrived at the old ruins that is now right in front of them. Twilight and Shining Star became excited.

The two followed the rest of the group into the building, where they found the group looking at a large stone structure. It appears that the structure, is holding what could be the stone version of magical orbs in a way that is similar to a planetarium as the seven ponies took in the breathless sight. They are all deeply impressed by the sight of it.

"Whoa!" said Applejack before she calls out to Twilight and Shining Star. "Come on, Twilight! and Shining Star!, isn't this what you two have been waiting for?".

"The Elements of Harmony" said Twilight as she gasped at the sight of the statue.

"They are actually here" said Shining Star as he smiled before becoming confused. "Though I'll admit, I wasn't actually expecting to see them like this".

After taking the time to admire the sight of the statue, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy began to collect the orbs one-by-one. While they were doing this, Shining Star and Twilight Sparkle along with the rest of the group watched in order to make sure that they do not accidentally drop the important orbs. Luckily for them, that didn't happen.

"Careful, careful" warned Twilight as she watched Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gently put the stone orbs down in front of her.

"One, two, three, four..." counted Pinkie Pie as she realised something was off about the orbs. "There's only five!".

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow Dash as she wondered where the last element could be.

"The book said" said Twilight as she quoted what the book said about the six Element. "When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed".

"That's not all" said Shining Star as he reveals another important detail. "I once read that an Seventh Element will appear, when the Pony with moral principles arrives".

"What the hay is that suppose to mean?" asked Applejack as she became very curious.

"I'm not sure" said Twilight as she quickly thought of something. "But I have a idea, stand back, I don't know what will happen, Shining Star, a little help please?".

"I'm coming" said Shining Star as he stood right next to Twilight. "Also, me and Twilight will try to create the spark, you girls can wait outside if you want, it's up to you".

"Come on, y'all" said Applejack as she leads the rest of the group outside. "They need to concentrate".

While the rest of the group went outside to wait, Shining Star and Twilight Sparkle began trying to create a spark. It was proving to be very tricky, when a dark mist appeared out of nowhere as it circled around the Elements in the presence of the two ponies who continue to try to activate the Elements. They opened their eyes only to see a cyclone.

"Aah!" shouted both Twilight and Shining Star as they saw the Cyclone.

"Twilight?, Shining Star!" shouted Applejack and the others as they heard the two's shouts of horror.

"The Elements!" shouted Twilight and Shining Star as they rushed into the cyclone before it vanished as it took them to a different location.

After they had magically disappeared along with the cyclone, Applejack and the rest of the group began to worry about their well-being. They were starting to panic, knowing that they need to find the two quickly in order to make sure they are alright as well as to help them defeat the Nightmare Moon. They began to shout over each other quickly.

"Twilight?" called out Fluttershy as she wondered where the two were. "Shining Star?".

"What!?" exclaimed Applejack as she and the others noticed the two have disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Rarity as she, too, began wondering about what happened to the two unicorns.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie Pie as she also joined on questioning the two's mysterious disappearance.

"What's going on!?" finished Rainbow Dash as she and the other ponies, apart from Applejack, began to rush around in an effort to find Twilight and Shining Star.

"Twilight, Shining Star" asked Applejack as she became increasingly worried for the two's well-being. "Where are you?".

"Look!" called out Rarity as she spotted glowing lights appearing from a nearby run down ruin.

"Come on!" urged Applejack as she and the rest of the group began to run in an attempt to reach the ruin.

Meanwhile however the black blue mist teleported, both Twilight and Shining Star inside the ruin as they coughed and spluttered from the dust. When they finally looked, the two saw Nightmare Moon on the far end of the run as she laughed at them evilly in the belief she had defeated them both. The two gasped before they both gave stern glares

"You're kidding, you're kidding right?" asked Nightmare Moon incredulously as she saw the two preparing themselves to charge at her.

The two ignored her as they both charged straight at her, although Nightmare Moon herself began to charge at the two in order to try and stop them. The three all charged, before Twilight and Shining Star used their magic to disappear out of sight much to the shock of Nightmare Moon. Unfortunely for her, Shining Star shot a magic blast at her.

Luckily for the two Unicorns at that very moment, the shot hit Nightmare Moon as she felt herself be stunned at the impact for a few number of seconds. This angered her, while Shining Star checked on Twilight due to the fact the latter felt woozy due to her lack of experience in teleportation. After she'd recoverd, Twilight told him that she's ok.

The response caused Shining Star to smile in happiness, the two quickly turned their attention to trying to activate the legendary Elements of Harmony. They still tried to get the mythical objects out of their stone forms with the effort taking it's toll on them as they began to get very desperate at the fact they won't activate. The tension is high.

"Just one spark" grunted Twilight as she kept up the effort of trying to activate the Elements. "Come on, come on".

"We almost got it" said Shining Star as he took the chance to open his eyes to see the stones glow. "That's it Elements, you're almost there".

Unfortunely for the hopeful Unicorns as they were just activating the Elements, Nightmare Moon saw them as she got angry before turning into a Cyclone. The mere speed, of the cyclone was such of such magnitude that it appeared on the other side of the sides while still in front of the two Unicorns. Speaking of which, the situation just got worse.

Their attempts to activate the Elements of Harmony, proved to be futile as they were blown backwards by a powerful magical blast of their own magic. The two landed, away from the Elements as they checked on each other to see if they are both alright with the two assuring each other that they are alright. They turned to face Nightmare Moon.

The sight of Nightmare Moon horrified the two Unicorns, who could only watch helplessly as Nightmare Moon laughed in victory as she crushed the stones. The sight horrified, the two as they couldn't believe that the legendary Elements of Harmony have just been rendered useless in their efforts to defeat Nightmare Moon. The latter is very pleased.

"You little foals!" laughed Nightmare Moon as she looked at the two stunned Unicorns. "Thinking you could defeat _me_?, now you will never see your Princess or your sun!, the night will last forever!".

When everything seemed lost for all of Equestria, Twilight and Shining Star both heard the familiar voices of their companions as the latter searched for the two. It was there, at that very moment something clicked for the two of them as they both realised that they have been thinking of the wrong Spark. The two smiled at each other as a result.

"Don't worry Twilight and Shining Star" called out Pinkie Pie as their voices grew closer to the two. "We're here!".

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" shouted Applejack as Twilight and Shining Star looked at each other with smiles of realisation of finding the real spark.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony, just like that?" asked Twilight as she and Shining Star faced Nightmare Moon. "Well you're wrong, because the spirit of the Elements of Harmony are right _here_".

After Twilight had just said that to Nightmare Moon, the other five Mares stood around Twilight as if they had rehearsed the entire thing for this very moment. It's a sign, that Shining Star could tell that he and Twilight have finally found the very thing that they have been missing for this entire time. Nightmare Moon, however, was shocked by this.

"What!" exclaimed Nightmare Moon as Twilight and Shining Star spoke of each Pony with several shards rising as well as surrounding the five Ponies.

"Applejack" said Twilight as she spoke of the orange Pony's good deeds. "Who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of...Honesty!".

"Fluttershy" said Shining Star as he spoke of the Yellow Pegasus's good deeds. "Who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...Kindness!".

"Pinkie Pie" said Twilight as spoke of the Pink Pony's good deeds. "Who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents of the spirit of...Laughter!".

"Rarity" said Shining Star as he spoke of the White Pony's good deeds. "Who calmed a sorrowful Serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of...Generosity!".

"Rainbow Dash" said Twilight as she spoke of the Blue Pegasus's good deeds. "Who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desires, represents the spirit of...Loyalty!".

Shining Star looked at the five ponies with a smile, knowing that it is true that all of them represent the Elements of Harmony in their own way. He looked at Twilight, who he gave smile as she responded by smiling back as they both turned to face Nightmare Moon with the two full of determination. Nightmare Moon, refused to believe they won.

"But you still don't have the sixth Element!" pointed out Nightmare Moon as she tried desperately to gain the upper hand. "The spark didn't work!".

"But it did, a different kind of Spark" said Twilight as she and Shining Star turned to face the five ponies. "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was happy to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you".

The five ponies felt touched by what Twilight is saying, while the latter is starting to get emotional as happy tears manages to escape her eyes. Shining Star wiped the tears, feeling very proud of Twilight as he could tell that she has finally opened herself up in order to let Friendship into her heart. Twilight gave him a smile, before she spoke on.

"The Spark that ignited inside _me_" said Twilight as she faced her friends again. "When I realised that, you all...are my friends!".

"You see, Nightmare Moon" said Shining Star as he looked at Nightmare Moon. "When those Elements are ignited by the...the Spark, that resides in the heart of us all".

"It creates the Sixth Element" said Twilight as she looked at the evil Alicorn. "The Element of Magic!".

Suddenly it is right there at that very moment, when the Sixth Element appeared above Twilight's head in the shape of a golden Tiara. Meanwhile for her new friends, their Elements came in the form of necklaces that each have their own cutie marks on it as the necklaces attached to them. It is at that moment, the Tiara touched Twilight's head.

"That's not all Nightmare Moon" said Shining Star as this shocked the Evil Alicorn even more. "Because there is another special Element, the one spoken of in legends".

"You're lying, you little Foal" said Nightmare Moon as she glared angrily at Shining Star. "That Element only appears if a pony of moral principle arrives, no one has that".

"Shining Star does, I witnessed it" said Twilight as she turned to face the male white Unicorn. "I have witnessed it since the very beginning, he has always tried to make sure that I was on the right path, who made sure that I was alright as well as the pony who has stood by me no matter what, he has shown to have honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and loyalty, all in one".

Twilight gave a deep tearful smile at Shining Star, knowing that he has always been there for her in her life through the good and bad times. Suddenly without warning, there was light appearing above Shining Star's head as he looked up to see a golden armour heading down towards him. He smiled deeply as the armour, attached itself to him.

"Shining Star does have moral principle" said Twilight as she turned to face Nightmare Moon again. "That is why he, Shining Star, represents the spirit of...Integrity!".

The latter gave Twilight a deep meaningful smile, before the two along with their friends had a bright light surround the entire group of Ponies. They were lifted into the air, so they can come together as one before they all used the power of their respective Elements to fire a shot at Nightmare Moon. The latter stared in horror as she was engulfed.

"Nooo!, nooo!" shouted Nightmare Moon as she disappeared in cyclone of Rainbow colours.

The Elements continued to brighten with strength, before Twilight opened her eyes as she revealed to no longer have any pupils in her eyes. After a final burst of energy, they all ended up laying down on the ground as they were all spent from the amount of Energy used to defeat the evil Alicorn. Eventually however, all of them managed to get up.

"Ugh my head" groaned Rainbow Dash as she sat up.

"Everypony ok?" asked Applejack as the rest of them managed to get back to their hooves.

"Oh thank goodness" said Rarity after she sees her tail has been restored thanks to the Elements of Harmony.

"Why Rarity it's lovely" complimented Fluttershy as she looked at Rarity.

"I know!" said Rarity as she misunderstood what Fluttershy was saying to her. "I'll never part with it again!".

"No, your necklace" corrected Fluttershy as she managed to get Rarity to understand what she's really saying. "It looks just like, your cutie mark".

"What!?" exclaimed Rarity as she finally noticed what Fluttershy was saying before pointing out to Fluttershy her cutie mark on her necklace. "Ooh, so does yours!".

Fluttershy looked at her own necklace's cutie mark, that resulted in her smiling at the truth of Rarity's words as she looked proudly at her necklace. They weren't the ones, to have noticed their cutie marks on their necklace because the rest of the Ponies also noticed with both having a similar reaction. Clearly everypony was very impressed by it.

"Look at mine!, look at mine!" said Pinkie Pie in a excited tone.

"Aw yeah" said Rainbow Dash as she looked at her own necklace.

While the other Ponies were enjoying themselves, Shining Star and Twilight Sparkle were busy taking in the sight of their own Elemental objects. They both smiled, knowing that they along with their friends have managed to defeat the Evil Nightmare Moon once and for all in a legendary battle for Equestria. They started talking about the objects.

"You know, Twilight, that Tiara looks good on you" complimented Shining Star as Twilight blushed at his compliment. "No, really, trust me, it seriously does, it looks amazing".

"Thanks Shining Star, I can say the same for your armour" said Twilight as it is now Shining Star's turn to blush. "Besides, I am really glad to have you around, Shining Star".

"Thanks Twilight, also I seriously need to do some training" said Shining Star as he looked both of his front hooves. "I can feel some kind of energy, it's very warm, Twilight".

Twilight was very curious by what Shining Star is saying, especially by the way that he is describing the warm energy he is feeling at the moment. Shining Star himself, felt the energy flow throughout his body as he wondered what this could very well mean in hopes of tapping into this newfound energy. It had to wait, because Applejack arrived.

"Gee Twilight and Shining Star" said Applejack as she approached the two Unicorns. "I thought you two were just spouting a lot of hooey, I really do reckon we represent the Elements of Friendship".

"Indeed you do" said a majestic voice that any pony could recognize in a instant.

Every Pony in the ruin felt a warm light entering the building, before a familiar white Alicorn with a sun-like cutie mark appeared in front of them. The sight of her, caused five of the seven Ponies to kneel down to her out of respect while Twilight and Shining Star felt happiness beginning to rise up inside them. They looked at the Alicorn with a smile.

"Princess Celestia!" gasped Twilight and Shining Star as they rushed over to the famous Alicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle, Shining Star" said Princess Celestia as she embraced her two students. "My faithful students, I knew you could do it".

"But...you told me it was all an old Pony tale" said Twilight as she became confused.

"I don't think that she said that, Twilight" said Shining Star as he, too, was confused.

"I told you to make some friends, nothing more" corrected Princess Celestia as she agreed with Shining Star. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew that it was you both who had the magic to defeat her, but, you could not unleash it, until you let true friendship into your heart".

"That makes perfect sense, Princess" said Shining Star as he faced Twilight. "You see, the fate of Equestria does rest on us making friends after all".

"Yeah, I suppose it does, Shining Star" said Twilight as she smiled at Shining Star. "Also, thank you, Shining Star for not giving up on me, I appreciate it".

"Your welcome Twilight, I'll never give up" said Shining Star as he hugged Twilight. "Especially on you, I will be with you all the way, we have embraced friendships now".

"Now if only another will as well" said princess Celestia as she walked over to a Pony who is still laying unconscious. "It'll be tricky, but, I hope she accepts my friendship".

Shining Star and Twilight Sparkle along with the other five ponies, who have now risen back to their feet, watched Celestia walk over to a dark blue Alicorn. The latter woke, to find herself looking at the much taller princess Celestia as the sight mere of her caused the dark blue Alicorn to look at her in sorrow. Princess Celestia only felt sympathy.

"Princess Luna" said Princess Celestia as she arrived in front of the dark blue female Alicorn. "It has been a thousand years, since I last seen you like this, it is time we put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister".

"Sister?" said Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash as they were surprised that the dark blue Alicorn called Luna is Celestia's younger sister.

"I understand Rainbow's reaction" said Shining Star as he looked at Twilight in confusion. "But I thought you already knew, that Celestia has a younger sister".

"I do, but, I didn't know her name" said Twilight as she watched Shining Star nod in understanding. "I didn't expect her to be named Luna, let alone see her in person".

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Princess Celestia as she looked at Princess Luna with hope.

Twilight and Shining Star alongside their five new friends, watched in anticipation of whether Princess Luna would take up on the offer reconciliation. The anticipation proved, to be so high that they all started learning forwards as they hoped that something good will come out of it. Unfortunely for Pinkie Pie, she fell over due to too much learning.

"Whoa!" said Pinkie Pie as she lost her balance and fell over.

"I'm so sorry!" said Princess Luna as she accepted Celestia's offer of reconciliation. "I missed you so much, big sister".

"I've missed you too" said Princess Celestia with tears in her eyes as she hugged her younger sister.

The sight of the two having their reunion was emotional, so much to the point of brining Pinkie Pie to tears as she cried out in happiness at the sight. She even had a tissue, that she used to blow her nose as she continued to sob in happiness at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna being reunited once again. Suddenly Pinkie Pie had a happy idea.

"Hey, do you know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie Pie as every Pony looked at her in confusion. "A party!".

They made their way back to just outside of Ponyville, where the Ponies of Ponyville cheered in out in delight at the two famous sister's reunion. Spike himself was happy, due to the fact that Twilight and Shining Star are back as he gave them a hug with the two returning it. Princess Luna felt unsure about her own return, until she received a gift.

That gift was a necklace of roses that proved to her, that Ponyville already forgives her for what had happened in the past and they're glad she's back. The gift touched her, to the point of looking at Celestia with a weary smile as the elder sister shared the smile in return. Unfortunely the mood was dampened, when two certain Unicorns felt sad.

"Why so glum, my faithful students?" asked Princess Celestia as she looked at a saddened Twilight and Shining Star. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?".

"That's just it" said Twilight as she explained why she and Shining Stare are so glum. "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, we have to leave them".

"I agree with Twilight" said Shining Star as Twilight gave him a sad grateful smile. "We've learned a lot already, we wish that we could stay here to learn some more".

Princess Celestia just looked at her two faithful students, taking in the sincerity of their words of wanting to stay in Ponyville to be with their friends. She smiled at this, since she clearly understood that being in Ponyville could very well be the right place for them to be in this moment of time for their studies. After listening, she made her decision.

"Spike, take a note please" said Princess Celestia as Spike got his Quill and Parchment ready. "_I, Princess Celestia, hereby degree that the Unicorns, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star, shall take on a new mission for Equestria, they must continue to study the magic of friendship, They must report to me their findings from their new home in Ponyville_".

After hearing Princess Celestia make their announcement, the ponies of Ponyville cheered in delight as Twilight and Shining Star smiled at the decision. They were hugged, by their new friends, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in celebrating Princess Celestia's decision to let them stay in Ponyville. Every Pony was happy.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia!" said Twilight and Shining Star were surrounded by their new friends. "We'll study harder, than ever before!".

"You have our word, Princess" said Shining Star as he made his own promise to Princess Celestia. "Also, I will train harder than before, in case a new threat comes again".

Unfortunely however just when the episode is about to end, Pinkie Pie managed to stop the screen from fading to black as she rambled on to the viewers. Shining Star, saw it happen as he could only chuckle before he made his way over to the hyperactive Pink Pony to get her out of the way to let the screen fade to black. However it was not easy.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Pinkie Pie as she spoke to the viewers. "Are you excited, cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, except the part where I went GASP, but, I mean really-".

"Come on Pinkie Pie" said Shining Star as he pulled Pinkie Pie away. "We must let our viewers get on their merry way, enjoy yourselves every Pony!".

* * *

(Shining Star Voice-over as Dragon Ball Super's Preview A theme plays in the background)

"Hey there!, I'm Shining Star, on the next episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic (season one), Twilight and I are given three tickets by Princess Celestia".

A clip of the next episode is shown with Twilight Sparkle and Shining Star, both having just received three tickets, they are shown to be finding it hard to give the last ticket to any Pony, especially their friends, they are next shown to be running away from a huge crowd of ponies hoping to have the final ticket that is currently in their possession.

"Unfortunely we have to choose who should get the final ticket, you wanna find out?, check in next time to My Little Pony: Friendship is magic (season one)".


End file.
